Torn between Hardy's
by jazz1991
Summary: Amy is in a relationship with Matt but is deeply in love with Jeff who seems blind to her feelings for him. When the brothers fall out things only seem to get harder for Lita when Matt forces her to stay away from his brother and Jeff gets into a relationship.


"Jeff is so much sexier then Matt. Don't you think Amy?".

"Trish! Don't ask her that. its obvious she's going to give a biased answer. She is dating Matt after all" Stacy stated.

"So, she will still give us an honest answer" Stephanie put her point across.

"Yeah and its only us girls here, it won't be repeated to anyone. So which Hardy is the better looking?" Ivory asked.

"Amy?" Molly asked giving my shoulder a poke when I didn't a answer.

"What? Sorry I zoned out and missed what you was saying" I lied easily as I took a sip of my drink and smiled at my friends.

"We asked which Hardy is hotter" Victoria said giving me a knowing smirk which informed me she knew I was lieing.

"Well they are both hot, but I am dating Matt so.."

"Aha! I told you girls Matt is hotter! Stephanie declared proudly.

"What? He is not I told you she would give a biased answer" Trish argued.

"I've gotta say I'm with Trish, Matt is hot but Jeff is smoking" Stacy said smirking.

I laughed and sipped my drink again unable to verbally say how much I agreed with Stacy and Trish.

Did that make me a bad girlfriend?. I was dating a guy that I loved yet I found his brother so much more appealing.

"UH OH! Hardy alert" Stacy hissed.

Everyone looked around the room including me.

"Which one?" Steph asked.

"It will be Matt, he's going to be driving me home we've got an early interview in the morning, for a magazine" I informed them over their whining of the knowledge I would be going home and leaving them.

Ivory frowned "I can see Jeff but not Matt"

"Jeff's here?! Sex God alert" Trish declared running a hand through her hair to make sure it was tidy.

"Hey girls" Jeff greeted as he appeared by the table.

I got goose bumps just by the sound of his voice.

"Hi Jeff" they all greeted warmly.

"You almost ready?" He asked looking at me.

I was about to answer but was perhaps a bit to slow due to me secretly checking him out because Trish answered for me.

"Almost, she's just finishing her drink, why don't you take a seat".

"Move over" Jeff instructed as he gently nudged my legs as he sat down beside me.

He rested his arm across the back of the chair that we was sitting on and I suddenly felt really hot. The body heat I could feel coming from him was immense and he smelt so good. I loved being this close to him I resisted the urge to rest my head on his shoulder and snuggle into him.

"Not drinking tonight Jeff?" Ivory asked.

I glanced at him in question I had only just noticed that he didn't have a drink with him.

"Na, I was planning on having an early night in just watching some films but then I got a call from Matt asking me to pick Amy up from here at 12".

"Where is Matt? He was meant to pick me up" I questioned.

"He's out drinking with some of the guys".

"Like he is every night" I sighed and sipped my drink again. I could feel Jeff looking at me no doubt giving me a sympathetic look.

"He said he wouldn't be in much later then you" he tried to reassure me.

"Well see" I said staring at my hands.

Jeff gave my knee a gentle pat then went back to talking to the girls.

I hated Matt going out near enough every night. He would always flirt with other woman and come home late and totally drunk. Sometimes I wish he was like Jeff. Jeff went out sometimes and got a little drunk. But no where near as bad as Matt. And the fact that Jeff always abandoned everything for me unlike Matt was touching.

I quickly finished up my drink and me and Jeff said our goodbyes before heading out the small club and towards his car that was parked not to far down the road.

"Thanks for dropping everything again for me Jeff" I said truly grateful as he drove away from the club.

"No worries" he replied warmly.

We had been quiet for most of the ride I was just leaning my head against the window thinking about my life and how much it sucked at the moment.

"Don't be to mad at him Aims, he's like me, he can't help being a screw up" Jeff spoke to break the silence.

"Your not a screw up" I mumbled.

Jeff frowned "stop thinking, your give yourself a headache".

I smiled and glanced over to him to see he had a small smile of his face too.

"Shut up" I said gently smacking his arm.

A silence fell again for a few moments when Jeff again spoke.

"You've been doing that a lot lately... Thinking. Is something wrong? You know you can tell me, I'm always here for you" he said sincerely.

I gave him a grateful smile and gently placed my hand on his that was resting on the gear knob. He moved his hand slightly so that he was holding my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before releasing it. I placed my hand back on my lap and stared at my fingers. I could still feel the tingle from his touch.

"Evan if its about Matt?" I asked hesitantly.

"Do I need to kick his arse for you again?" He asked chuckling.

When I didn't answer he spoke more seriously. "Yes evan if its about Matt, I know you two are having a rough patch but your get through it. I'm here for you, tell me anything you want. He may be my brother but I love you too, your like my long lost sister".

And there it was them words that hurt me so much. To him I was just his sister. When to me he was so much more.

"I chose the wrong brother".

"What?" Jeff asked confused.

Had I said that out loud?! Oh no!.

"Do you mean you should have gone out with a Dudley brother?" Jeff asked laughing.

Obviously he thought I was just saying these things cause I was mad at Matt. He hadn't caught on to what I meant and he hadn't taken my words seriously.

I glared at him and looked back out the window.

How clueless could he be?.

No you idiot I chose the wrong Hardy brother, I should have chased you.

I thought.

Yes I was hopelessly in love with Jeff Hardy and he didn't evan know it.


End file.
